Apathetic Sisters
by Clockwork000
Summary: Yang has made it a ritual of hers to come visit the Malachite twin's flat once a week when she has time. During some such visits, she is given a brief moment of respite and allows herself to contemplate on the odd relationship that has formed between them and what has led up to it.
1. Chapter 1: Routine

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

><p><strong>Apathetic Sisters<strong>

**Chapter 1: Routine**

Knocking on the hardwood door, Yang gave the owners a few seconds before opening it up by herself. With a perky smile, the blond stepped inside. "It's me!" The woman exclaimed, shutting and locking the door behind her. Something she had gotten used to doing over time.

Walking further inside, Yang looked over the somewhat spacious flat she had seen numerous times by now. There was a simple brown leather couch near the center. It was oriented in front of a wooden coffee table and facing a television pressed up against one of the brick walls.

Behind the couch area was the kitchen. A counter-top blocking off the ground which separated the tile and wooden flooring. A fridge against the wall with a stove and dishwasher set up next to it underneath the counter. A sink with a garbage can tucked away on the other side.

The deepest section of the flat was fenced off by a foldable wall. This was less for privacy and more in an attempt to help break the barren chamber into separate sections. If the blond were to gaze passed it, she would find a single queen sized bed, a cabinet filled with the owners clothes and a single nightstand attached to a mirror for when they needed to apply their makeup.

A partially closed door opposite of the entrance way lead to the bathroom. Inside would be the normal toiletries along with a standing glass shower.

Given the rooms admittedly large size, to a newcomer or visitor, it would be understandable for one to think the inhabitants were in the middle of moving. From what she had gathered however, it had always been in this state.

When a small clattering of kitchen utensils echoed from the sink, Yang looked over to find one of the room's two owners glance up at her, Melanie Malachite. When she gave a friendly wave, she received nothing in return.

In the middle of cleaning some dishes, the older of the two twins had tied her long hair behind her with a scrunchy into a temporary messy ponytail. Off hours, her clothing was much more pedestrian and casual than what she would normal dress up in for her job at the club.

The black haired girl was donned in a simple white sleeveless top that was held up by noodle straps. A light blue skirt around her waist which held close to the back of her thighs. Not going anywhere, she didn't bother wearing shoes. Instead, she wore a pair of long white socks. Of course not heading into the club tonight, she was also barren of any of her extensive makeup.

Looking up from the porcelain sink, she gave her guest a short stare before going back to her remedial task. Her face not cracking into any form of emotion whatsoever. Both loathing and joy seemed far forbidden from her facial features.

A bit disheartened by the emotionless although expected greeting, the buxom youth turned away. Walking over to the couch, the blond plopped herself down in the middle with a slight huff. As she sat down, she leaned her arms on the back of the leather furniture behind her.

Looking forward with disinterest, Yang watched with little attentiveness of the current news program being played on the television. Neither of the twins seemed to be particularly interested in it either. Perhaps the pair simply enjoyed having it on as background noise.

With wandering eyes, the tall blond shifted her gaze out the window next to the television. Late at night, the passing cars lit up the cityscape. From an earlier visit, the student found that if she focused enough and squinted her eyes, she could see Junior's club.

Not very alert, the huntress-to-be failed to hear the soft set of footsteps approaching her from the left. Looking up, she found the younger of the two sisters place a glass of water for her on the table in front. Leaving it without a word, she began walking back where she came.

The barely younger of the twins was dressed with similar causality as her sibling. A red strapless tube top on her upper half which barred her midriff. A fading pair of jeans below. White socks poking out from the bottom of the pant legs. She as well devoid of any makeup or jewelery.

Smiling at the gesture, Yang happily accepted the drink. "Thanks Melanie. You're the best!" The blond praised aloud. Trying her best to lighten the mood.

Without looking back, the sister kept walking forward. "I'm Miltiades." The girl corrected, a noticeable and understandable amount of annoyance in her tone. However, from what Yang had come to know, she couldn't really tell if this was more or less than the usual disdain in her voice.

Embarrassed all the same, Yang took a small sip of the drink and glanced away. "Sorry." The teen mumbled but still loud enough for the other to hear.

The blond boxer had been visiting the two at least once a week for almost a month. And yet, she still had problems differentiating the two. The twins even had physical differences. It was a little humiliating. She was certain that if the two were lined up with identical hair and clothing, she would never be able to guess their identities correctly every time.

"Whatever." The petite short haired girl commented without any real change in tone, still walking off ahead.

Leaning back, the blond stared up at the ceiling. Her unfocused gaze gravitating toward a slow moving ceiling fan high above. This is what her Monday nights had come to as of recently.

Junior's club was open six days a week. This excluding special holidays of course. Tuesday through Sunday, that club would be open form dusk 'till dawn. This meaning that the only time off that the twins reliably had was on days like tonight.

Working in a club everyday, it made sense that the pair enjoyed staying in on their day off. This however never went with the eldest teen's nature. Yang just wasn't built to sit still. Not pleasantly at least. She would tap her foot, hum to pass the time, or wear a look of absolute misery as she fidgeted with whatever she could to pass the time. She often contemplated how the twins must have had the patients of saints to put up with her.

During one such period, the blond found herself snooping in one of the twins abandoned scrolls. Going into the contacts list, Yang was surprised to see so many names. This was quickly replaced with a different emotion when she had noticed almost every single contact had a title underneath. This varied from person to person. Positions such as boss, cook, manager, and DJ lined the phone. Every single person apart from one was someone from their job. The only exclusion, herself.

The normally active blond couldn't believe it when she came to that realization. She even found herself wondering about that hidden detail while back at Beacon and in her classes.

At one point, all sorts of possibilities started flooding into her head. The possibility that one of the siblings held all work contacts while the other held onto important personal ones, like family and dear friends was a prominent one.

There was a hole in this theory however, her. This unfortunate alternative would mean that she was so devalued in the Malachite twins eyes, that she was intentionally put on the work list out of sheer discontent. Somehow finding doubt with her reasoning, Yang dropped the idea from her head, at least for a time.

Perhaps this was one of the reasons the student found herself sneaking out to visit every Monday night without fail. When the thought of this being pity or concerning sympathy crossed her mind, it only lead to a passing headache as well as a partial sense of guilt.

Yang always found herself wondering how the twins actually saw her during these weekly visits. While never appearing particularly enthused at her comings, they never refused her at the door. After a while, they even started leaving it unlocked for her.

Whenever she would try helping out with whatever task the twins were busying themselves with, she would always be denied. Cleaning, cooking, or anything they were at the moment preoccupied with, she was turned away.

This of course would lead her back over to the couch. Where she would be left alone in her boredom and tedium. At which point, she was left alone to think, like she currently was right now.

Sitting up ever so slightly, the blond ran a single hand through her hair. Peeking forward, the cable box under the television blinked _10:35_.

It wasn't uncommon for Yang to arrive late at night. While a little awkward at first, her stealthful trips in and out of Beacon had become habitual at this point. So long as she was able to make it to her motorcycle, she was home free. Waiting for her teammates to fall asleep was still the most difficult part.

It was a long day. The droll classes had dulled on more stagnantly than usual. Assignments just so happening to pile up all on one day, this one. Heavy traffic flooding in on her way into downtown didn't help either. While not showing it initially upon her arrival, the typically energetic girl was mentally exhausted. The thought of saying her goodbyes and leaving early crossing her mind more than once.

Leaning back she started looking up at the ceiling once more. Starring off at nothing in particular, the sounds of the flat started all melding together. The chatter from the television, the running water from the kitchen faucet, the passing cars from outside and quiet footsteps of the two twins all fading.

Her eyelids naturally heavying, the blond couldn't stop herself from shutting her gaze and drifting asleep.

… … …

When a moderately stronger breeze blew in from the night outside, Yang's eye groggily blinked back open. Sitting still for a minute, the blond allowed her body a moment to adjust to awaking from her unplanned slumber. Her neck stiff from the position she had been sleeping.

After a while, her eyes not adjusting quite as well as expected, the huntress-to-be came to the staggering realization that the lights were turned off.

Pushing her head forward, the blond squinted from the powerful glow of the television. averting the center of her gaze, she was able to barely read off the time of the cable box. _12:09_. The iridescent hue of the same news station from earlier blinding her momentarily. Thankfully, it had at least been muted. Grimacing to herself, the blond went to get up immediately. When she tried to, Yang found something had glued her stiff into her seat. Glancing beside her, she quickly found what was anchoring her down.

On her right, the older sister was cuddled up next to her. Leaning on the inside of her shoulder, Yang's arm had fallen over the sibling's and pulled her in tighter.

Looking over on her other side, she found the younger sister as well. Her left arm having slid forward off the couch, Miltiades clutched it close to her as she leaned on it similar to her sibling across from her. One hand laced inside hers.

Yang couldn't help but smile contently at the situation of the normally callous twins now so affectionately sandwitching her. Laying her head back to the position it was before, she let out a deep but silent sigh.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. One time before, the blond lost track of where she was and passed out on their couch. She could already predict that the same thing would happen again.

First, the twin's alarm would go off late in the morning. Echoing throughout the flat, it would eventually rattle her into a disgruntled wake. After seeing the time, she would literally shout her goodbyes as she sprints and vaults out the front door. Once making it to ground level, she would jump on her bike, slide on her helmet, then speed across town, blowing several traffic laws in the process. Finally, making it to campus, she'd run up to her bedroom, change into her school uniform, and stumble in half late to class. Her teammates would question why she disappeared and while she'd be hard-pressed to come up with an excuse, she'd find a way.

Warmly settled in place, it would be difficult to rise up without disturbing at least one of the other two. The blond knowing full well that avoiding to do so would lead to the very situation she just laid out and recounted in her mind, and all the hassle that would surely come with it.

_Oh well_.

Smiling softly to herself, the young woman nestled back into place. Leaning over gently, she rested her head against the older sibling's. Letting her eyelids close, she allowed the comforting air of the two siblings lull her back to a tranquil rest. Their steady breaths and heartbeats rocking her to sleep.

She would have to apologize to Ruby sometime after returning to Beacon tomorrow. Without her realizing, it seemed that Yang Xiao Long had acquired two more younger sisters.


	2. Chapter 2: The Errand

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

><p><strong>Apathetic Sisters<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Errand**

It was the middle of yet another late Monday night. Walking across the downtown sidewalk were both Yang and the eldest of the Malachite twins. The two side by side, but still roughly several people apart.

Earlier, back at the apartment, Miltiades had discovered the pair were running low on a few sparse groceries from their kitchen and refrigerator.

When the longer haired sibling volunteered to go take care of the errand, Yang practically jumped over the couch. Anything was better than idly whittling the hours away alone on that piece of furniture. Despite refusals and offhanded complaints, the blond had found a way to brute force her way into tacking along.

Melanie had thrown on a pair of simple gray sweats for her trip. The upper half, a partially zipped up cheap jacket which revealed her basic white undershirt. Some slipped in throwaway black and white sneakers covering her feet.

Normally, the huntress in training would have opted into ride her motorcycle to their destination. With the convenience store being located quite literally around the corner of the block, the black haired girl would have no part in it. She had witnessed exactly how she drives.

"Milk, carton of eggs, and..." Pausing for a second, the blond looked next to her over to the other long haired girl she was walking with. "What was the last thing?" Yang asked. The teen's arms stretching above her head momentarily before dropping back to her sides.

The seemingly cheerless girl never took her eyes off of what was in front of her, even as she responded. "A loaf of bread." A small sigh prior to her answer painting the annoyed tone in her voice quite well.

Rounding the corner, the pair found small neon lit convenience store. When Melanie started heading for the front door, the blond quickly altered her path to coincide with this.

Walking through the parking lot seemingly barren of cars, Yang couldn't help but notice a handful of older guys hanging out in the corner which hugged the store. As they drew closer, she noticed the group staring.

Upon reaching the front of the store, the black haired teen reached for the door handle closest to her. Just when she was about to grab it, a partially larger hand moved passed hers and swung open the door for her. A bell hung outside ringing to alert the owner of a customer.

Stopping in place, Melanie looked over her shoulder to see it was Yang who was holding the door open for her. Silent, she blinked up at the girl as though studying her.

Staring down, the blond raised a partially knitted brow. "What?" The girl quizzically asked.

Without responding, the jade eyed girl turned forward once again. Walking inside, she immediately headed for the refrigerated section on the back wall. Frowning momentarily to herself at the other's attitude, Yang stepped inside and followed after her.

Apart from the loosely attentive clerk up front, it seemed the store was completely empty at the moment. The two new arrivals being the only customers.

The blond stepped away when she spotted the bread section in one of the middle isles. Walking halfway down the shelves, she stopped when she leaned over and scooped up an adequate loaf. About to leave and join the other the goods on the next section over caught her lilac gaze.

Hung up on tiny racks were an assortment of treats and bagged candies. They were the kind you would pick up for on the road or for small children. "I should pick something up for Ruby." The teen mumbled to herself as she picked up a fruit flavored bag of candy.

Examining the selection, she bent down fully. Her hands resting on her exposed knees. "Hey, Mil- M-Melanie!" The typically easy going blond called out over the isles, correcting her mistake partway in hopes that it would go unnoticed. It didn't. "I'm gonna pick up some sweets. Want anything?"

Just closing the glass door which sealed off the chilled and cooled goods of the refrigerated section, the teen now held a carton of eggs in one hand. Upon hearing her companion's question she silently shook her head. Knowing full well by now that if she didn't answer, the blond would just continue to ask over and over until she did.

"Just pick up some dark chocolate or something." The more petite of the two called back. Settling on something simple to appease her.

"Yuck!" Yang shouted in return, not shy about voicing her distaste. "I can't stand that stuff. I don't know how you can like it. It's so bitter." As though her own comments were a form of deductive reasoning, her eyes widened a bit. "Oh." She replied with a tone of new found responding obviousness.

As Melanie rolled her eyes at the other's comments, the bell from the opening door rang out again. Glancing over to the door, the three squatters from outside walked in.

Instead of looking around, they all singled in on her and walked right over toward the back of the store. About to leave, the three moved in and surrounded her on all sides to entrap her movement.

The man in the middle leaned in close when Melanie faced him. He was tall with slicked back auburn hair. A pair of pointless frameless sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose so that he could see passed the tinted glass.

"I thought I recognized you." He spoke up, his voice slow but not nearly as deep or suave as he probably assumed it was. "You're one of those two cute girls who hang around at Junior's club, right?" A sleazy looking smile widening across his face.

When the teen went to walk way, the man's hand reached forward and was pressed on the glass behind her, blocking her path. Turning to face the man once more, she continued to wear her unenthusiastic stare.

Chuckling to himself, the man stepped a little closer still. "C'mon sweetheart. Why not spend some time with me and my friends tonight? We'll make it fun, I promise." A small round of snickering laughs springing from this among the men.

Not intimidated, Melanie instead stared up at the man with a tired expression for a few seconds. When it became clear he had no intention of leaving on his own, she opened up the carton in her hands and pulled out a single egg. The man looking on with a curious and mirthful stare. Pulling the egg up, she tapped it on the lower ridge of his nose, cracking the shell down the middle. Reaching up further, she pulled at the opposite sides with her fingers and caused the yolk to drop square onto the top of the man's head. "Go away." She ordered painfully unemotional. After, she started taking a few steps beyond the man and over to the counter.

With a clenched fist, the poor unlucky suitor's arm started shaking in a growing aggravation. Wiping the egg off his head with his other hand, he soon after reached over and grabbed the teen by her forearm. Yanking her closer to him as he leaned in with his head and furious glare. "Where do you think you're going, doll face?"

Looking over her shoulder, the uncaring girl's callous stare narrowed in a peaking annoyance.

… … …

In her hands, Yang held two small parcels of varying chocolate. Contemplating which the other would prefer more. Deciding one one of the packages, she placed the other bag back on the rack as she stood up.

As she did, something heavy in an adjacent isle falling over caused the entire rack to shake for an instant. When the blond turned to the front, about to go investigate, one of the men who had been loitering outside flew into the front counter top. Slumping roughly off, he landed heavily and disgracefully onto his back.

As Yang approached, she noticed a dirty footprint tattooed over his face and now busted sunglasses. This along with the dazed look on his barely conscious and dazed state caused a wry smile to develop on her face.

The two remaining individuals backed off a few steps from the teeny but clearly still dangerous girl. "Wha-What the-?" One of the two spat out, much more timid than earlier.

Turning to the male on her right, Melanie gave her back to the other. Placing a hand on her hip, she kept up her threatening glare as she sauntered forward.

The man behind her seeing this, he reached for a single beer bottle from inside the glass. After, he flipped it upside down and held it above him, ready to use it as a weapon and slam it down on the unaware teen. Just as he attempted this, someone grabbed his arm from behind.

"Whoa there hot stuff. Why not spend some quality time with me instead?" When the man turned around, he found the buxom blond was what was holding him back. A seductive look plastered across her facial features.

Her perky tone and smile soon washing over with rage as she bore her clenched teeth. With her free arm, she pulled back her hand and her weapon activated around her wrists. Enveloping her fist as soon as Yang started her swing, it soon made contact with the center of the other's face.

… … …

Having just left the store a few minutes ago, both girls casually set off on their return trip. The commotion from the store not seeming to effect the two as much as a minimalistic hiccup in their small chore. The two of them far from shaken up or even flustered.

Walking back up the same sidewalk they had came down on, the only real noticeable difference being a small plastic bag now being held in Yang's offhand.

Staring forward, the student played with her lower lip. Sucking it in her mouth lightly or playing with the inner side with her tongue.

A lucky hit on her while she was preoccupied resulted in her receiving a small bruise. The blow only grazing against her, she wasn't worried that it would develop into anything even close to resembling a fat lip. Yang would still borrow some ice from the twins to make sure no unexpected swelling would transpire overnight nonetheless.

Apart from a few comments when they had initially left the store, the two had been heading toward their destination in a comfortable silence. As they strolled forward, Melanie would on occasion glance over and see the taller blond playing with her wound and blemish. Intentional or not at this point, it was fairly obvious it bothered her, at least to some extent. Afterword, she would immediately look away in contrast, as though the other would catch her glimpses.

"Don't worry about it." The pale skinned girl finally said, continuing to avert her jade eyes. Her tone the standard borderline disinterested monotone. The way she had said it, it almost seemed as though the other's actions offended her.

Yang looked over surprised at first. After a moment, she smiled. Far from expecting words of sympathy from one of the Malachite twins, this was a nice change of pace. The brief partially scolding words more than enough to satisfy her. "That's-"

"Besides..." The long black haired girl spoke up again, instantly cutting the other off as soon as she opened her mouth. "...you can't get much uglier than you are already." The rude and callous remark given without remorse or hesitation as she now stared straight ahead.

The blond's grin wavering for a second. Instead of blowing up, she let out a single scoffing laugh. With a playful shove, she pushed the girl away. "Don't be such a brat." Yang mentioned, still all smiles.

Recovering from the light shove, Melanie moved back over to where she had been walking previously. "Whatever." The teen replied more so habitually than actually annoyed. After correcting her walk path, she subtly took one more step closer to the blond. The distance between them shrunken, if only a little bit.

* * *

><p><em>Author notes<em>:

This wasn't going to be a multi-chapter story. I was fully committed to making this a one-shot. Did not expect this to be so well received. _Oh well_. I'm sure I can make this drabbles-esque or something.

Also, I enjoy the premise of the twins dressing in cheap and unflattering clothing. Expect more of that.


	3. Chapter 3: Pick-Up Girl

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

><p><strong>Apathetic Sisters<strong>

**Chapter 3: Pick-Up Girl**

It was a clear Sunday night. Technically, it had gotten so late at night it had crossed over into the following day several hours ago.

Junior's club was far from dwindling, even given the time. It was however in that period in which new patrons stopped arriving. Those there were sure to enjoy themselves, but new arrivals were far and few. Exhaustion would surely set in as time went on and would eventually clear out.

With only stragglers remaining, some of the staff were allowed to leave and retire early. The older of the Malachite siblings being one of these lucky few.

Miltiades sat at the mostly barren black bar in the back of the club. Her back to the wall, she sat facing the dance floor. In her hands was her scroll, text messages exchanged every few seconds. None of the party goers currently flirting with her due to their more than willing inebriation.

Spending some time behind the counter, the club's owner watched this display with a flat frown. Putting down a glass he was drying at the moment, he decided to pay a visit to his employee.

"Would it kill you to smile?" The owner lamented. His tone louder than average as he had to overpower the music blasting from the speakers and handiwork of his own DJ. "Look, I know half the kids here can't see straight at this point, but I bet they'd still appreciate seeing a crooked slant over your face now and again." His words closer to orders than advice.

Closing her hand-held, the ebony haired girl looked over her shoulder. "Are you giving me a raise?" She asked, immediately waltzing into the territory of self-interest.

Cocking a brow, the older man gave the other a quizzical stare. "What? No."

With a blink, Miltiades never looked away. "Is my sister getting a raise?"

Growing a low partially worn scowl, Junior shook his head a few times. "No."

"Are me and my sister going to start getting more time off?" The questions still lacking emotion even while beginning to seem more inquisitive. "Finally paying overtime?" The last question far more accusatory than the others.

For a moment, Junior was forced to look away nervously. "L-Listen I-" Before he could even finish his employee opened her mouth up again.

"Then why would I be smiling?" Her tired emerald eyes piercing up at her employer's gaze. Her sharp words given way by her draining daily work and constant late hours.

Starting to walk away the short haired male took up his glass and gave his back to the younger employee. "I wouldn't know." He replied, checking his wristwatch. "It's almost three. You can head out." The man concluded checking over his shoulder, the teen already rising onto her feet. With a brief shake of his head, Junior turned away to return to his own business.

Without a word of goodbye, the younger sister hopped off the bar stool. As she began taking her leave, she pulled down the edges of the skirt of her crimson dress in an attempt to ward off any creases that may have formed during her small break. The pale skinned woman took slow but steady strides in her elegant heels, choosing to walk around the dance floor as apposed to through it.

Pushing passed the two large double doors of the establishment, the brisk air of the nighttime air immediately made it's presence known. Fixing her hair for a passing instant, she tucked one side of it behind her ear. Before she could take two steps out the front door, the sound of a revving vehicle purred loudly in front of her.

Staring ahead of her, the black haired teen saw a motorcycle parked right against the curb and facing the direction of the street. The owner, a familiar blond, seated on top. Hands firmly holding onto the handles even though she was facing the dance club. Her long golden hair flowing with passing breeze, she smiled. "Geez, your hours are pretty nuts. I don't know how you girls do it." She exclaimed, very forthcoming.

"What are you even doing here?" The petite teen asked bluntly, deciding to ignore any possible greetings. Her tired green gaze staring with borderline disapproval.

Yang laughed happily at the remark. "I had some errands to run in town tonight. On my way back I decided to pop by your place and check up on the two of you. When I found your sis, she told me you were still working. So, I decided I'd come by and pick you up." Her chipper tone shining through even in the latest hours of the night.

With a sigh, the younger of the two girls started walking over to the bike. "Whatev-" Pausing for a moment, she once again stopped to stare at the blond haired woman, eying her suspiciously. "You had errands to run, at three AM?" She questioned with harping disbelief.

Growing a somewhat sheepish look, Yang glanced away with minor shades of embarrassment. "I may have been waiting here a while." The student admitted before sharply turning back. "Not my fault your hours suck." Her tongue sticking out at the end for a second childishly.

Shaking her head, the black haired teen hopped onto the backside of the motorcycle. "Whatever." She commented, finishing her prior statement of disregard.

Pulling up her helmet which had been resting in front of her abdomen, Yang seated it firmly on top of her head. "Oh! By the way, I only got one of these things, so hang on tight. Okay, Miltiades?" Before the other could answer, if she were at all, the older of the two jumped up in her seat. With a wide smile, she looked over her shoulder excitedly. "Hey! I got it right on the first try that time!" She boasted in self praise.

Blinking up at the other female without a shred of joy, she reluctantly wrapped her arms around the her waist. "Like, lucky me." The younger of the Malachhite sisters responded unenthused, too tired to criticize her actions at the moment.

Eyes forward once again, Yang checked around her before peeling off of the curb. Heading forward out of the parking lot, she glanced down the road for confirmation of any oncoming cars before swerving safely but sharply onto the road heading deeper into the city.

Instinctively, Miltiades tightened her grip around the blond's waist as soon as the first turn transpired. This was the first time the two had ridden her bike. The younger girl hadn't realized she would drive so confidently, especially this late at night. It was a stark shock from her casual tedium of the ending of her shift at the club.

Blazing down the busy streets, the lacerating winds started affecting her. Unsurprisingly, a sleeveless dress with a short frilled skirt was not the best attire for a speeding session through the late night city streets of Vale. Leaning forward, she started resting her forehead close to the older's admittedly broad back to shield her skin from the oncoming winds.

The vibrating vehicle's constant tremors mixed with the other's warm figure was unexpectedly comforting. Just as the fierce winds began slowing down, the engine of the motorcycle dying off, the ebony haired girl started closing her eyes, her arms remaining tightly fastened while she rested her exhausted gaze.

When the winds stopped almost completely and Yang's body fidgeting slightly, Miltiades' eyes shot back open. Pulling back, she saw that the two were temporarily parked at stoplight. Her building, visible just down the block.

Turning over her shoulder, the blond huntress in training looked down at the younger girl. "Forgot to mention, Beacon's got this teacher meeting thing tomorrow morning. Which means morning classes are canceled." With an uncertain look, she stared into the younger's jaded eyes. "Mind if I spend the night at your place again?" This being the first time Yang had enough foresight and actually intended on staying over instead of just allowing it to happen and inconvenience her.

Looking up at the older woman, the normally callus teen could feel the corners of her lips twitch for a fleeting moment, probably from the cold. "Do what you want." She replied offhandedly, even going as far as glancing away toward the adjacent sidewalk. Looking back, she saw Yang wore a cheeky if not wry smirk. "What?" The petite girl asked with instantaneous annoyance at the new found expression.

Yang laughed silently to herself. "Did one of the Malachite twins just smile at me?" A slight giggle escaping her by the end.

Miltiades could feel her cheeks redden in frustrated embarrassment at the comment. "Yeah right." The girl whispered to herself in disbelief. Completely ignoring the remark.

"Aw! Don't be that way." The blond teased, enjoying the moment for all it's worth. "I thought it was cu-"

"Green light." The younger brought up, cutting her off without a trace of remorse or hesitation.

Whipping her head forward, the student was faced by the red glow of a still halting stoplight. "Hey! It's not-" By the time she had come to this realization, the light had shifted back to a green hue. "You emotionally constipated girls are no fun at all." The older complained aloud as she started speeding off once more.

Her expression softened however when the younger once again pressed herself tightly behind her. The pale skinned girl's head resting softly against her back. A smile regrowing upon the blond's face as she stared at the familiar apartment building and their less than half a minute away destination just a little further down the road.

… … …

Walking inside her flat, Melanie locked the door behind her. Sliding a slim cheap white jacket off her shoulders, the girl folded it up in her arms. She Noticed a pair of red and black heels beside the entrance way as she in.

"Miltia!" The teen called out a little lazily. It wasn't so loud, but loud enough so that her sister could hear her from as far away as the bathroom in the other corner of the room. "That naggy building attendant said Yang needs to start parking her bike away from the building. Some of the residents are-" Turning toward the center of the room, the older halted her explanation.

Just in front of the couch, Yang was busying herself by doing pushups. Vigorously and without signs of slowing down, she would proceed to do one after the other, counting aloud to herself as she did so.

Above her, legs crossed Indian-style, donned in her casual night attire, sat Miltiades. She was holding her head up in her left hand while the right held the television remote. Her glossy stare pointed disinterestedly at the monitor while this was happening.

"Thirty five, thirty six..." The blond continued, grunting very partially after every count. "Almost at fifty. Get ready to eat your words!" The teen exclaimed competitively.

Not impressed, the short haired girl above her started flipping through the channels. "Like, whatever will I do."

* * *

><p><em>Author Notes:<em>

It's hard to write lightly affectionate apathy without wandering into _Tsun_ territory. I'll have to be careful of that in the future.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

><p><strong>Apathetic Sisters<strong>

**Chapter 4: Confrontation  
><strong>

Late one night, Yang found herself seated at the desk in her school dorm room. The light of her open scroll being the only artificial light source. Dressed in her night shorts and orange tank top, the blond fidgeted about every now and then.

The rest of her teammates all asleep in their beds, like she herself wished she was. Instead, she was sitting at a desk in her room, eyes glancing at the time displayed on her scroll every passing minute or two. A disgruntled look on her face, a hand ran through her hair. The time now reading close to one AM. It officially passing over into Tuesday some time ago. With a quiet groan, she laid her head down over her arms, eyes still fixated on the small device.

The mess had started a couple weeks ago. Budding from a miniscule quarrel, an argument had ensued between the huntress in training and the callous twins. With the blond's temper getting the better of her, she had said some things she had regretted almost immediately. When the sisters didn't even bother responding, she stormed out of their flat for an angry ride back to the school.

In the two week period between, nothing so much as close to even a single text was exchanged. Yang sighed in a partially aggravated manner. She knew full well that the twins would never be the first to apologize.

"Two whole weeks in a row. What's the occasion? Boyfriend trouble?" The reserved faunus remarked stepping forward from behind. Arms crossed, her midnight kimono wrapped around her.

Jolting into an upright sitting position, Yang whipped her head behind her. The rapid motion almost causing her to fumble out of her seat. "Geez Blake, you scared me." She responded with a hearty reassuring smile. A raised brow, she looked up at her teammate. "Boyfriend?" She asked.

Leaning on the side of the desk beside her classmate, the black haired faunus gave a simple head nod. "Yes. It's what we decided was the cause of your weekly disappearances." Her response leaning on blunt, but was far from insensitive.

Yang laughed, doing her best to not raise too much commotion. "Yeah, I guess it's something like that." Taking a moment, she took another quick peek at her scroll before turning back to her friend. "I hope I didn't wake you fussing with stuff."

Blake shook her head, not wanting to push blame. "It's fine. I'm just a light sleeper. Besides, your usual outings were much more noisy." The ebony haired woman admitted, trying at the least to be a little tactful.

The blond rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly. "Aw. And I thought I was being sneaky." With a saddening smile, Yang glanced back over at her hand-held device. "I'm not worrying them am I?"

Turning away, Blake looked over at the left bunks in the room, both girls sleeping peacefully in their beds. "Ruby says she trusts you, but I can tell she's worried about you." Looking back, she stared down with her golden iris'. "You should talk to her when you get the chance." The student advised.

Without even trying to dispute it, Yang nodded in agreement. "I know." With a small huff, she ran a hand through her hair again. "I guess, I just wanted to figure things out for myself first."

Concernedly, the black haired faunus placed a gentle hand over the other's shoulder. "We're here when you're ready to talk about it. I know, sitting around and moping won't solve anything."

Contemplating the words for a few moments, the blond's magenta eyes widened fully in an all of a sudden realization dawned on her. Sitting up straighter, she stared up at her teammate. "You're right, Blake. Just sitting around won't change anything."

Practically jumping up into a stand, Yang dashed over to their closet. "I need to hurry!" She shouted in a barely hushed whisper.

With a tired scowl, Blake walked partially in the direction toward other. "Yang, it's too late for this." The student stated, resting both arms on top of each other near her waist. "You can do this some other time."

Throwing her jacket on over her night ware, the buxom blond started hopping for the door as she tied one boot at a time. "I really can't." Yang briefly explained grabbing her motorcycle keys and stuffing them into her pocket. A forced smile on her face as she waved her teammate goodbye and left through the door.

In the other's exasperated state, she had unintentionally slammed the door behind her as she left. This causing Blake to slowly raise a hand to massage the bridge of her nose. Upon hearing slight rustling from the top bunk behind her, she turned around and strolled over to ease and comfort the bed's owner back to a soft slumber.

… … …

Her routine becoming habit by now, sneaking out of Beacon was a trifling feet at this point. It had only taken her ten minutes to sprint from her dorm and get to her bike before heading out onto the main road leading to Vale.

During fast paced trip, dark cloudy skies had given way to mild snowfall. Something that wasn't uncommon given the time of the season.

The uncooperative weather was more than just irksome. It was already late enough and now the blond was being forced to slow down and navigate around much slower moving traffic in the dense city streets.

The longer her trip took only gave the snowfall time to worsen. What had started off as harmless flurries that would melt on contact with any surface, it was quickly developing into a troublesome storm. Harsh winds and thickening flakes brushing against her rashly clothed skin.

Making it to the familiar apartment building, Yang parked her beloved bike on the sidewalk directly in front of the entrance to the building. Taking off her helmet, she left it on the chassis as she shut off the engine and tucked the keys away in her pocket.

As the teen walked up to the front door she rubbed her arms profusely. Her bare legs a little shaky as she mentally cursed her ill thought out selection of clothing.

Making it to the front door, she groaned when she realized the door was locked. Looking to her left, Yang saw a small potted plant perched on a nearby windowsill. Reaching over, she leaned one hand inside the pot and smiled when she discovered a spare key for the complex owners. A detail the twins had revealed to her on one of her visits.

As soon as the door was unlocked, Yang tossed the keys back where she found them and hurried inside where she could at the very least shelter herself from the frigid winds.

Shaking herself for a moment to warm up, the long haired woman immediately started heading up a flight of stairs right by the entrance way. Once at the top, she ran around the outer guard rail and up the next set of steps above it.

Making it to the third floor, Yang slowly walked over to the door she knew led to the Malachite's flat. Growing nearer, a hint of worry overtook her. Stopping directly in front of the door, she took a moment to collect herself. Tens of different ways she could handle the surely awkward situation filling her head.

With a deep breath, the blond reached up for the doorknob. As soon as she grabbed it, she was met with something disheartening that she wasn't expecting. Resistance opposing her as she attempted turning the knob.

A little annoyed at the lock, she rose up a clenched hand and was more than ready to pound it against the wooden surface without hesitation. Pulling her arm back, the moment was lost as her nerve left her. With an empty expression, she dropped her arm back to her side and slipped both hands into her jacket pockets.

Looking partially defeated, the blond trudged away from the door. Heading back down the flights of stairs, she walked with little purpose. Nonetheless, if the weather continued the way it was heading earlier, the longer she delayed the worse it would be for her.

Eventually making it back down to the ground floor, the teen left the building with a silent huff and long sigh. Walking down the small set of concrete steps leading to the sidewalk, she stood directly in front of her bike. Staring at it for a few seconds, she decided to give the complex one last look. To her surprise, several floors up, between the empty deadened second and fourth floors, was a lit up third.

Once again filled with a sudden boost of vigor, the blood looked around before spotting a fire escape fastened on the side of the building. Biting her lower lip, she sprinted into the alley.

Looking up, the black metal barely visible from the sparse street lights in the dead of night, Yang was at the very least able to tell that the ladder was pulled up as not in use. While out of reach, a dumpster beside her gave her an idea as well as inspiration.

Walking over to the oversized trash bin, she cleaned a growing layer of snow off the top metal lid with a swipe of her hand. Her fingertips and gloves now a little damp, she wiped them off on the sides of her jacket. Carefully, she climbed atop the slippery surface and stood up into a full stand. Locking onto the steel ladder a few feet above her, she backed up a few inches before vaulted up with what little room she had to work with. Arms stretching and extending upward, they were able to latch onto the bottommost bar of the metal. Legs swinging back and forth, she was able to use the momentum to hoist herself higher and begin climbing regularly.

Pulling herself onto the bottom layer of the fire escape, she had already scaled to the building's second floor. Not satisfied with her progress, she ran around and up the adjacent steps, only slowing down once she made it to the third floor again.

Walking over to a window located on the side of the twin's room, she took a cheap breath to calm herself. Poking her head into view, she scanned the flat to find neither of the girls in sight, her gaze oriented through the small glass view located beside the television. This being the first time she had ever gazed into rather than out of that particular window. With a huff, she firmly grabbed onto the middle of it's wooden frame. Waiting for a moment, she prayed so much that this window in particular was unlocked. With a quick tug, it slid right open. Smiling to herself, Yang moved her hands to the crack she had created and pushed the opening fully, making a hole large enough for her to fit through.

Ducking her head, the blond stuck one boot through and stepped into the room. Awkwardly, she pulled her head in and lifted her back leg up at a forced angle so that she could fit that in as well. Her front most boot squeaking as she fumbled her way inside.

Once all together again, fully inside, the blond looked up and across the flat to see two pairs of peering emerald eyes. On the opposite side of the room, they were just walking over from their bed area in the walled off corner. Both dressed in varied thrown on sweats as pajamas. The younger standing with arms crossed while Melanie slid a disproving hand onto her hip. Neither saying anything.

Smiling instinctively, Yang had to fight back the perking corners of her lip as she faced them. All the things she had been preparing to say and do when driving over here and paused at their door had ran away from her. Opening her mouth, it was promptly closed when she realized she had nothing to say. After a long moment, a tired but nervous laugh escaped from her. "Your uh... door was locked." She mentioned, pointing to the opposite end of the room. "So I had to... y'know." Awkward pauses lining her explanation as she motioned at the window behind her with a thumb over her shoulder, anything to busy her hands and mind.

Looking down in her rambling actions, the student saw just how disheveled her appearance was. That and a pool of water which had formed around her snow covered and squeaking boots. Arching a little further to try and clean it up caused a small clump of snowfall that had piled up near her shoulder to slump onto the floor beside it. Watching what she had done, she instead decided to stand back up, clicking her tongue in her mouth meanwhile, ignoring her mess.

"Why didn't you just knock?" Miltiades asked accusatively, being the first of the twins to audibly address her.

At the question, Yang found herself nodding. "Yeah. Probably woulda been easier. Ha ha..." She mumbled by the end, trailing off as she looked away.

"Why are you here?" The older of the twins inquired, getting straight to the point. Neither of the two sister's expressions softening since the blond's noticed arrival.

"Oh that..." Yang began, sharply turning her gaze back to the callus sounding pair. "...I just came to see you two. I wanted to..." When the blond failed to notice so much as a hint of a reaction at her cause of post midnight arrival, she stopped her explanation entirely.

Growing a somber smile, the normally perky student looked away again, avoiding eye contact. "Look I, I'll just get out of your hair." Turning away entirely, she rose one of her feet back onto the windowsill. "Sorry for bothering you." Holding onto the sides to steady herself, she prepared to lift the rest of her body up and into the snow storm still blowing outside.

As soon as her back foot was lifted off the wooden floor however, she felt a jerking grip on her right arm. Being pulled back, the blond almost lost her balance and was forced to extend her other arm to counterbalance the shift in weight. This only resulting in the other of the twins to grab this arm as well.

Without consent, Yang was now being forcefully led across the flat and toward the sister's bathroom in the back. Both of the Malachite siblings in front and pulling her right along.

"You'll catch cold dressed like that." Melanie remarked, still staring ahead.

"Yeah, take a shower you spaz." The younger of the sisters added, doing the same as her twin.

After almost tripping a few times from being dragged along so roughly, Yang was eventually brought directly to the bathroom door. "Huh? What?" She spat in confusion. "No, it's fine. Really, I can just-"

Before the oldest of the three girls could finish, the shower room was opened for her and she was roughly shoved inside. Turning around, she saw both girls giving her the same look they had been since she first showed up and made a mess of their flat. "Just do it!" Both said in unison, slamming the door in front of her.

Yang was motionless at first. For a while all she did was stare where the door was shut in front of her. After a while, her expressionless stare was replaced with a small growing smile.

… … …

Once completing her forced upon but not unappreciated hot shower, the blond was greeted by a towel and borrowed pair of sleep ware on top of the room's toilet seat. A red tank top and a pair of white silk bottoms. Yang was able to recognize almost instantly that one half belonged to each of the twins.

After drying her body off and a blow dry session for her golden locks, she changed into the laid out garments and headed for the door.

As soon as Yang opened the door, she found the twins standing in front to meet her, almost appearing as if neither had moved since before. A set of crossed arms and glares meeting her.

The lighting in the flat was defiantly altered from before. The main sources diminished so that a single lamp beside the twins' bed was the only device parting the shadows.

Wanting to say something again, Yang was instantly cut off by each of her arms being grasped once again. Like before, she was led to her next destination. Instead of the couch like anticipated, she was pulled along into a sharp turn as she now faced the sister's personal sleeping area. Their queen-sized bed covers pulled down for easy access.

Once brought up to the base, she was literally tripped by one of the girls and pushed from behind by the other. This causing the long haired student to land face first in the center of the bed, her head falling into the crevice between each of their pillows.

When Yang attempted to sit up via a push-up like position, both of the sisters sat down on opposite ends of the bed and pulled the cover up properly. Pulling at each end, the comforter dragged the blond right back down.

Instead of fighting to get up, the huntress-to-be rolled over onto her back. Her view of each of the twins backs on her left and right being the last thing she saw before one of the them turned out the light of the desk lamp. Pitched black darkness settling immediately into the room. The only sounds being the flurrying snowstorm outside.

Even while laying nestled in their bed, the blond student still felt the need to say something. When met with the combined and conflicting body heat of the closely positioned sisters however, her eyelids began to dwindle. Her strength draining away, the late night escapade taking it's toll, Yang allowed her purple eyes to close shut and join the other two in sleep's warm embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Author Notes:<em>

I'm gonna take a brake from this until around new year. Enjoy yourselves until then.

**Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dependence

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

><p><strong>Apathetic Sisters<strong>

**Chapter 5: Dependence **

It was the morning after. Despite it being closer to the afternoon, it was their moment of awakening nonetheless.

While originally sleeping with her back to the oldest, Miltiades, the younger of the twins had rolled over toward the blond in her sleep. Her right arm, draping over the other's core. Her ebony head of hair resting pleasantly against Yang's right shoulder. The gentle rockings of breathings and heartbeats keeping her contained into a steady slumber.

When quiet stirrings eventually disrupted the patterns the younger twin's body had grown accustomed too, Miltiades eyes fluttered open partially. Her emerald iris' static to where her head was positioned. The semi-aware glossed over gaze focused on the position of her hand below.

As the girl watched, further rustling in the sheets behind her became apparent. Softly, she could feel Yang's arm stretch over her own waist. Resting over her side, the older's hand cupping hers.

Silent and motionless apart from the lulling breaths of the three girls, Miltiades honed in on the noticeable differences of the blond's hand compared to hers. Her hands were so much larger. The palm alone almost able to make up her length. The knuckles swollen, partially red at the top. Even the touch felt foreign. While her sister's and her hands were delicate and seemed almost fragile, Yang's was rougher, the skin more coarse from constant use and abuse.

Even with the more brash feel, the younger of the Malachite sisters was more than inviting when Yang went to lace her fingers alongside hers. The feeling didn't matter, all Miltiades felt at the touch was warmth. Once settling in, the older almost seemed hesitant at first. As though a more smothering touch would damage Miltiades' hand. Eventually, she started slowly stroking the black haired girl's hand on the side with her thumb.

After a while, the student released her grip over the other. Pulling away her fingers as she ripped up her hand, the youngest knew that if she had more energy, her body would have instinctively went after it. When she didn't, a bit of sadness tugged inside her.

The short haired girl could feel when Yang started scootching herself upright. She was tenderly careful to try and not agitated the younger girl whom she no doubt thought was still asleep beside her. When Miltiades felt her lifting her arm off of her waist, she sighed to herself. As the hand was soon brought back down, it caressingly began petting her atop her head with steady strokes.

When that too eventually was brought to a halt, the younger clentched her hand into the comforter. When Yang's hands all of a sudden slid under her arms, the youngest froze and clammed up. Allowing her body to be limply hoisted up, she was placed back down in the middle of the other two. Her sibling's back right in front of her and the huntress-to-be right behind. Once tucked in tightly, the bed creaked from the shifting weight. The covers being tossed around until came the sounds of two barren feet hitting the floor. When light footsteps started leading away from their bed, Miltiades took a somewhat deeper breath and rested her eyes shut again.

Eyes cracking open once again, the youngest of the three turned her head just enough to catch a glimpse of the area just beyond the foot of her bed. While assuming her eyes had just been shut for a few moments, this was immediately proven incorrect. Dressed fully clothed in her since dried attire from the night before, stood the blond. One foot pulled in the air so that the boot laces could be tied.

As Yang seemed to finish her preparations, she gave one last look over to the twins. Catching a glance at a tired pair of eyes staring over at her, she walked closer and leaned on the end of the bed.

From the angle Miltiades had positioned herself, she could only clearly make out the lower half of Yang's face. This only making the warm smile that grew to fit her face all the more noticeable.

"Hey." She whispered, certainly more soft spoken than either of the sisters had ever heard. "I gotta go. I'll stop by next week. I promise." Standing back up, she gave one quick wave before turning around and tiptoeing out of the flat.

Her eyelids heavying once again, the younger of the remaining pair shut her eyes. Just before dozing off, to replace the lost warmth and heat, she huddled over to her sister and wrapped an arm around her waist.

… … …

While never admitting it, at least conscientiously, the weeks had grown longer since Yang's visiting rituals first began. They always appreciated their time off, but rarely would they look forward to it apart from the last day of their work week.

Ever since they had both fallen into the habit however, here and there, they noticed little comments becoming more frequent than before. Things like, _This day is dragging on more than usual_. Or, _When is this shift over?_ Were uttered almost daily.

The twins job at Junior's club was far from fulfilling. Yet even recently, the two would be hard pressed to say it was completely unsatisfying. Something had changed recently to diminish their already admittedly short supply of patience. They knew it wasn't Junior's hours or his clientele, they were slowly realizing, it was them.

Somehow making it though another work week, Monday morning had once again become one night's rest away.

… … …

Dressed in a white skirt and a casual powder blue blouse, Melanie was occupying herself with one of her sister's favorite pastimes, flipping through television channels with little interest. Occasionally, she would tug at her long socks, more so out of boredom than brought about from the result of any unfitting material.

Deciding to tackle chores like shifts long ago, the younger sister was the one currently cleaning up the dishes from the day before. Even with nothing planned, they had always liked getting what they needed done early in the mornings. She was donned in a pair of jeans and a red tube top which allowed her to work without fear of dirtying her clothes.

Lounging about in the morning, Melanie glanced over at the cable box which blinked _10:30._ As soon as her eyes wandered over the time, a buzzing vibrated from the table in front of the couch.

Sitting forward, the long haired girl hunched down and swiped up her scroll. The inner screen projecting a hand taken photo of Yang. She was sprawled out on their couch, a fair amount of droll hanging out of her mouth in her passed over state. A moment both twins found necessary to capture with their handhelds.

Before answering the call, the older sister leaned over the back end of the furniture with her head. "It's her." She informed, the same but more forced unimpressed look on her face as earlier.

Instead of responding with confusion, Miltiades went right on with her task. "Put her on speaker." The younger girl called out, more effort than usual given to making her voice sound annoyed.

With the flick of a button, the scroll connected with a short beep. "_Hey girls!_" Came the voice of the perky blond from the other end.

"Whatever." The long haired sibling responded for the two of them.

After a brief laugh on the other side, Yang went on."_Yeah yeah_." There was a pause before she continued. "_Listen, I'm sorry to do this to you guys on such short notice, but something came up_."

At the end of the comment, Miltiades shut off the kitchen faucet. Turning around, she and her sister shared a passing glance, neither saying a word.

"_Yeah, so uh, anyway, I'll swing by next week. Sorry! Ciao!_" With a chipper laugh, the call was ended in a short buzz. An almost unnoticeable hint of nervousness in her voice upon the end.

Shutting her scroll, Melanie tossed the portable device back on the table in front of her. With a much more natural look of irritation settling upon her face, so to did a scowl. Picking up a throw pillow, she slid her hand underneath it and used it to cushion her head as she kicked her feet up on the rest of the furniture.

When the television's volume was raised up much further, the younger sister went right back to washing dishes. A completely monotone look on her face as she occupied herself.

… … …

A few hours had passed. Both twins now seated on the couch in the center of the room. The older, more or less in the same position. The short haired sister, sitting on the opposite side. Her left elbow on the arm rest, holding her head up.

With a mix of tedium and frustration on their faces, the pair continued to channel surf. When a long sigh was emitted by the both of them, they turned to share a quick look.

Afterword, Melanie's scroll began to vibrate again. Looking over again, the siblings saw a familiar blond's face in the middle of the device's screen.

Sitting up, the long ebony haired girl reached forward and seized her handheld. Tapping the speaker button again, it was placed back on the table between them, neither saying a word.

"_H-Hello?_" An awkward, timid female voice beckoned from the other side of the line. A tone definitely differing from the scroll's much more confident owner.

Exchanging a peculiar look, the twins stared over at each other before returning to inspect the device. "Who is this?" The older asked, dry and cutthroat.

"_O-Oh!_" The person on the other side yelped. A audible amount of fumbling coming out in a mess of inconsistent static. The other's scroll most likely dropped in surprise. Their eyes rolling right before the caller went on. "_Is this uh... Melon-lily?_"

Perhaps losing interest, the shorter haired sister looked away. "That's a new one." She remarked under her breath.

With a sigh, the older sister leaned forward and scooped up her scroll. "Who are you?" Melaine asked, the sisters once again inquiring the other's identity while ignoring the previous comments.

"_Right!_" The still unknown woman exclaimed, fumbling a little bit more. "_M-My name's Ruby. I'm Yang's sister_." This recent declaration garnering the younger's attention once more. "_Anyway..._" There was another pause, unlike the others, this one was caused due to the person the other side having to stop and take in a massive breath. "_...Yang wasn't feeling good this morning, and we were all worried, so she's been staying in bed all day. When I came in to check on her between our classes, I saw her just laying in bed. She was staring at her scroll, looked like her contacts list. When she finally fell asleep, I kinda planned on putting her scroll away for her. That way it didn't slip out of her hand and break or anything. But then I kinda opened it up- by accident! I mean! And, well, uh, when I opened it up, your name was highlighted. And I figured you might wanna know what was going on. So, I kinda gave you a call._"

Partway throughout Ruby's rapid in-depth explanation, the twins had stopped staring at the small device in Melaine's hand to simply stare at each other in astonishment that it was lasting so long. Once set and done, they let the younger girl catch her breath. Meanwhile, the pair could only blink slowly at one another at the oddity.

As the older sister was about to speak up, a bit more of rustling could be heard in the background. "_Ruby, have you seen my scroll? I thought I left it right over here on the side of the bunk._" A much more confident and familiar voice came from a woman further away.

With more heavy fumblings getting picked up, the caller responded. "_H-Huh? Your scroll?_" Ruby spat, flustered and caught off guard. "_Oh! I think I saw it right over-_" The call, ending abruptly.

For a while, the two sisters just stared at Melanie's scroll. Both processing the wealth of new information given to them. Without so much as a word or passing glance, both stood up off their couch.

… … …

Allowed her teammate's bed as it was closer to the floor as well as the nightstand next to it, team RWBY's fiery boxer was seated in bottom bunk on her side of the room. A pillow pushed against her lower back as she sat to the headboard. Her hair partially out of place, her cheeks a more noticeable tint of red. Wrapped in what was normally her night ware.

Looking down at the device in her hand, the blond could only raise an eyebrow. "I still can't get over how my scroll wound up all the way from the bed into the closet." Yang brought up with a puzzling look as she tried mentally connecting the dots.

Seated on the bed's edge next to her, Ruby was nervously playing with her hands. "Oh, you're still thinking about that, huh?" Her words more speedy than usual due to her guilt.

Still trying to solve the problem occupying her for the greater portion of a half hour, Yang held the scroll off the side of the bed. Pretending to drop it, she looked over across the room to the closet, disbelief written across her face. "How could it-"

"Let's talk about something else for a while, okay?" Ruby interjected, direly wanting to change the subject. Leaning over and placing a hand on her older sister's shoulder. A nervous expression overtaking her face.

Smiling at her concern, the elder of the two reached over and brushed some loose hairs back into place behind Ruby's ear. "Alright, let's talk about why you're not in class right now." The blond began, a wry look growing.

"It's just one of professor Port's lectures. It's no big deal." The short haired girl excused, looking away.

Pouting at the response, Yang leaned over and tossed up the others hair that she had just moments ago cleaned up. This earning a quiet yelp out of the younger girl. "H-Hey! Yang!"

Removing her hand, she allowed her sister to fix herself up before speaking again. "Just go." The older urged.

Staring at her sick sibling, Ruby grew a weak smile at the encouragement. "You sure?" She asked in one last pass of validation.

Smiling in concern at the other's worry, Yang nodded. "Yeah. It's not like I'm not going anywhere today... or tonight." A slim amount of sadness lining her voice at the end of her promise, but this went unnoticed by the other.

Finally swayed, the uniform clothed student stood up off the bed. "Oh, okay." After a few steps, she stopped and turned right back around. "You can just call if you need anything." Once being shooed away with a series of slow nods, she started leaving again.

Opening up the room's door, Ruby walked outside into the hall. Beginning to close it behind her, turned around again and practically stuck her head through the small crack that remained. "Right! And if you-" Stopping partway through, the teen looked down the hall over toward something out of her older sibling's view. After staring in contemplation for a moment, her face suddenly lit up. "Oh! It's you!" She perked up, full of reclaimed excitement. "Yang, you have visitors!"

Pulling up one knee, the blond rested her arms on top and placed her chin above them. With a loose smile, she replied. "C'mon Rubbles, I don't want anyone to see me like this. Send 'em away, would ya?" This followed up with a lighthearted fanning motion with her left hand.

When her door was opened back up again, two pairs of familiar looking heels strolled inside. Side by side, the Malachite twins stood just inside the entrance of the dorm room. Donned in stockings and skirts of their usual color pallets, Melanie wore an elegant white with a hint of light blue winter coat while her sister wore an identical light gray one. Both standing idle with their hands in their coat pockets.

Dropping the scroll in her hand back onto the bed, Yang became agape. Her eyes widening fully as her purple iris' stared over at her new arrivals. "What?" Was all she could utter at first in her completely astonished state. "What are you two doing here?" She asked properly after gathering her scattered thoughts.

As soon as the topic was brought up, Ruby tensed and readied herself to leave. Yet even with her speed, she wasn't able to depart quickly enough.

"Your sister called us on your scroll." Miltiades explained simplistically, her eyes tracing around the small rooms abnormal features.

RWBY's team leader seemed to freeze up when her older sister gave her a piercing glare from her temporary bed. Zipping back inside and across the room, she was at her older sibling's side within the fraction of a second. A small gust of wind blowing the twins hair in the same direction before resetting in their proper places. Both staring unimpressed all the same.

With a clenched hand, the blond closed her eyes in what seemed to be growing irritation. "Not only did you take my scroll, but you also called up my friends without asking? All because..."

Her head lowered partially in shame, the petite scythe wielder held her hands up defensively. "I was just-"

"Because you were worried about me!" Yang suddenly burst out with. Her arms wrapping around her younger sisters shoulders as she pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Aw! I have the best little sister in the world!" The golden haired teen shouted in an over the top manner.

Trying to fight off the hug, Ruby pulled and flailed her arms with no anvil. "Yang! Let me go! It's embarrassing! Come on! You're all sick! Ew! Ew!" The younger pleaded continuing her attempt to break free. "I-I have to get to class! I'm late as it is!"

"Who cares about some boring old lecture? You can just stay here with your loving older sister!" Yang teased, contradicting her earlier statements as she only furthered her hold on the young girl.

The twins could only stare at the overly affectionate display before them. All the blond's doting habits along with her exceptionally strong big-sister instincts among other similar qualities all of a sudden clicking in their minds.

"Yang!" The younger student cried out one last time.

Satisfied with her punishment, the blond released the girl who flew back a few steps from struggling so much for her freedom. "Alright. Now get out of here!" The room's oldest declared, a smile back on her face as she repeated her fanning motion from earlier.

More than a little flustered, Ruby smiled as well and went to leave. Turning around she was face to face with the callus twins. With a bit of an awkward nod and wave she started rushing passed them. "It was um, nice meeting you." Hurrying out into the hall, the door was unintentionally left ajar.

Waltzing over from the entrance with slow, elegant strides, Melanie halted herself at the edge Yang's bunk. Looking over at the stack of books used to suspend one bed on top of the other, she traced a fingernail along the spine of a book in the center. "Anything good?" She asked, inquiring the tome's context.

"Please don't." Yang spoke up very worriedly. "It's kinda a miracle we haven't had any accidents with these yet." She addressed bluntly and with concern.

Looking beyond the older sister, the blond watched as Miltiades strolled around. Her eyes scanning the room's many personalized characteristics. Her hands clasped behind her back.

Smiling at the scene, Yang spoke up again. "I'd say the room isn't usually this much of a mess..." She stopped for an instant to shrug her shoulders. "...but it is." She chimed.

"It fits you." The younger girl remarked rather venomously.

"Hey!" The eldest called out with disheartened indignation.

Glancing over her shoulder for no longer than a second, the younger of the Malachite twins turned right back around. "It's cozy." She elaborated.

After a second, Yang smiled at the unexpected addition. Hugging her knee, she watched her two new guests wander around her room. "I uh- I was fine a week ago." The huntress in training brought up, doing her best to spawn conversation. "When I left from your place, I mean." She removed one hand from around her leg to rub the back of her neck. "After that I just sorta kept getting worse. Lightheaded. Queasy. Y'know, simple stuff."

With a bit of a nervous laugh, the older girl moved her hand up to rub the back of her head. "I probably caught something heading over to you girls' place. Not my brightest moment, stopping by in nothing but my pajamas and a jacket in the middle of a blizzard, huh?" Attempting to lighten the mood by following it up with another laugh, she stopped when she found she was the only one doing so.

Lowering her head, Yang wore a sad smile. "I don't regret it though." Her last comment too seeming lost in the growing unresponsiveness of the twins.

After a few stationary seconds, Melanie headed for the door. Shutting it closed in front of her, the sound of the lock fastening followed immediately after. A monotone expression on her face while carrying out such actions.

At the same time, Miltiades walked over to the desk in the corner and started pulling over a chair to the right side of the bed. A similar cross look on her face.

A bit unnerved, the blond stiffened up. "What are you two...?" She trailed off by the end as she settled instead on watching them.

Finished by the door, the older sister walked over to the bed as well. Passing her sibling, she walked around so that she was positioned on the opposite side. Once right beside the sick girl, she turned around. Her back now facing her, she sat on the edge of the mattress.

Likewise, on the other side, Miltiades sat down in her borrowed chair. The back of which was also facing the blond. Her gaze focused instead out the open window.

Completely lost at what was going on, Yang started shifting gazes between the two, Melanie on her left and Miltiades on the right. Without warning, both reached behind them and each grabbed one of her hands in their own. Neither saying a word as they did so.

It took a while, but the oldest of the group finally began to realize what was going on. When she did, a wide tender smile grew to fit her face. The door was locked because the idea of someone walking in on their display mortified them. The reason their backs were to her was simply brought about from embarrassment.

The two were so childish at times, but Yang could never accuse them of being the only ones. Her hands were clasped just as tightly as their's were. She too refused to give up even an inch; refused to lessen her hold by the smallest degree on her apathetic little sisters.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Author Notes:<em>

I'm more than satisfied ending things here. I explored an idea and had fun with it. I hope you all enjoyed this while it lasted, I did.

_**Read, Review, and Enjoy.**_


End file.
